jayjayfandomcom-20200213-history
Super Sonic Jay Jay
Hoping to be in the Tarrytown Book of Records, Jay Jay uses Savannah's super jet fuel to fly really fast. But he goes out of control easily and soon he learns to ask before using someone else's things. Plot One sunny morning, Jay Jay, Tracy and Herky were returning home when they notice Brenda leaving the library. They decide to land by her and see what she's got. Upon landing, Brenda shows the kids a book she took out: the Big Book of Records. When Jay Jay questions what the book is about, Brenda explains when someone does something really special, it gets written into the book. Jay Jay and Herky agree it would be great to be in the book, before she goes off to get nuts and bolts. Jay Jay tells Tracy he'd do anything to get into the book, to which Herky suggests he should try to break a record to be in it. Jay Jay happily accepts this decision and slaps wings with Tracy, before realizing it won't be easy. Tracy encourages him, and Herky leaves to make a delivery before the jet planes start their plan. Above Tarrytown Airport, Jay Jay starts out by attempting to make the record for the most loop-de-loops. Tracy keeps count, but Jay Jay ends up getting so dizzy he fails. After a while, Jay Jay suggests flying upside down for the longest. This works fine at first, but since the wind tickles his tummy whenever he flies upside down, he giggles constantly. He gives up on that record before Tracy leads him back to the airport. Back on the ground, Tracy is unable to think of another record for Jay Jay to attempt at, until Jay Jay notices something and gets an idea: he'll be the fastest plane in the world. Tracy doesn't think so, as the only plane who can fly fast is Savannah, who is away. Jay Jay spies her fuel tank and suggests using her supersonic jet fuel, leading Tracy to warn him that they are never supposed to touch it. He ignores her however, and uses the fuel anyway. He tests it out by zooming away from her, leaving her astounded. Jay Jay enjoys the supersonic fuel, singing happily as he flies through the air while Tracy and Herky spectate. The fun is short-lived though, when Jay Jay instantly starts speeding up and going as fast as Savannah. Herky is surprised, and Tracy tells him about what happened before they go after Jay Jay. While flying, Jay Jay cannot stop going fast and making sonic booms like Savannah. Tracy hopes for someone to help; naturally this is the moment when they hear the explosion of Savannah's sonic boom. She comes up to them and wonders what's going on, and is shocked to see Jay Jay flying past her. Tracy tells her he used her fuel, leading her to prompt no one is ever supposed to use it. Savannah catches up with Jay Jay, who lets her know he made a mistake, and his wings are tired. If he drops them though, he'll spin out, so Savannah flies underneath him so he can ride on her back. Jay Jay however, can't turn off his jets as they're stuck on, so they have to fly around until he runs out of fuel. Tracy and Herky observe the flight all day until nighttime, when they are still at it. Brenda meets up with them and is surprised to see Jay Jay on Savannah's back while in the air, so Herky tells the whole story to her. Brenda replies that she already has a way for Jay Jay to be in the record book: because of his wings, he can make the fastest turns in the world. At that moment, Jay Jay's fuel runs out, and Savannah is able to get him home. Back at the hangar, Jay Jay apologizes to Brenda saying he shouldn't have taken Savannah's fuel in the first place, and that he learned his lesson and won't touch anything he's not supposed to ever again. Brenda grounds him for breaking the rules, but is happy that he's back. Jay Jay is glad to be back, as now his wings are so tired that he won't be able to fly for a week, and he falls sound asleep in turn. Brenda silently leads everyone away, and the episode ends. Quotes Trivia * Snuffy does not appear in this episode, because he is at school. Episode Information Characters Present *Jay Jay *Tracy *Herky *Brenda Blue *Savannah Locations Visited *Tarrytown Public Library *Tarrytown Airport **Savannah's Fuel Tank Other Trivia *Snuffy doesn't appear in this episode. *The UK release is missing a fade effect. *Moral: Never touch or use things you're not allowed to unless someone says it's okay. Christian Dub Edits The following lines were redubbed when it was shown on the Christian VHS release: Goofs Savannah's Lips are buggy when Tracy is telling her that Jay Jay used her super sonic fuel. References Gallery Episode No Screenshot.png|US Version Jay Jay The Jet Plane - Supersonic Jay Jay (UK)|UK Version Jay Jay the Jet Plane - Episode 4 - Supersonic Jay Jay|US Christian Version Category:Episodes Category:Main Series episodes Category:Episodes focused on Jay Jay Category:Vhs Category:DVD Category:Book Category:Season 1